The End Is Coming
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: X and Zero find a strange reploid sealed inside an aichent aztec style temple, the reploid they find is far more advanced than any existing in there time, fate and prophecy entwine, catching there world in an aichent power war that may end it.
1. The Tempel Discovery

my story key for people who are a bit rubbish with understandingmy style of doing things:

_Italic __used for dreams, flash backs,prophceys/charctor told stories._

**Bold** - **yelling.**

Underlined - Radio

"Speech marks" - talking duh

Quote 'marks during'speech - sarcastic comment

on with the story.

* * *

X and zero walked through an old Aztec style temple deep within the heart of the jungle, a strange Reploid signal had been picked up coming from deep within the core of the temple, every new turn they took Zero devised some odd way of testing for traps, he had recently watched all the Indiana Jones movies and wasn't going to take any chance's. they had no radio signals the reception was awful in the old temple, they were following the signal by using a specially built tracker, the closer to the centre they got, the stronger the signal got.

They entered a room used for sacrifices of some sort, an alter rested in the centre of the room, the old dry blood of sacrifices past could still be seen, you could only wonder at what grizzly past this place held, strange skeletons of strange creatures old and new littered the floor, skeletons of Aztec like priests were laid out in as strange way on the floor, on the alter its self laid the skeleton of a big cat of some king it had big canine teeth and huge claws it looked to be the last sacrifice ever made here due to the way it was strapped down, X decided they should keep going when he thought he saw the cat creature move, they walked up a tunnel leading up this time rather than down.

At the end of this tunnel was a beautifully crafted door the lock work on this door was hitch yet simple not suiting the age of the surrounding stone work at all. It was locked so no entry seemed possible. The key for the door was already in place all they would have to so would be to turn it and push, but nothing is ever that simple for creatures like them, they stood for about a hour trying different ways of opening the door un till zero found they key he turned it and pushed zero worked it out all by him self and was feeling quite big headed smell of honey and incense burned centuries ago wafted out of the open doors, they walked in through the doors and like magic the gold torches lit up with flames of different colures, lighting up the room and its contents, paintings and silk tapestries hung from the walls depicting scenes of vast cities and battles that had not yet happened. Strange glyphs, were written on gold tiles beneath the art works.

The strangest thing in the centre of the room was a golden alter, lying on the table was a Reploid girl dressed in a strange style armour, the helmet of her armour rested next to her head it was crafted out of a mix of titanium and pure silver it was made to resemble the top half of a dragons head, the fin like ears were gold and bronze plates riveted with silver, the horns of the dragon were made from twisted gold ending in diamond tipped points, it had two twisted gold teeth adding to its dragonish appearance, in the centre of the forehead on the helmet was a pitch black round crystal, the dragons eyes on the helmet were deep amethyst gemstones ad al the small intricate details on the helmet were carefully engraved on, the chest plate of her armour was silver scale plate with gold rivets, edged with bronze around the sides of the plates, the armour coverings on her arms were made in the same style and way as the chest plate but with bronze rivets and gold edging, on her hands and covering half her forearm were silver gauntlets with gold diamond tipped claws, the coverings on her shins were silver bronze and gold swirled patterns decorated it, her boots were also silver and had gold diamond tipped knife like claws made to resemble that of a dragons.

The Reploid her self had golden tanned skin, her hair as long as zeros and was pearl scent its normal colure was ivory whit but when it caught the light it would turn to a pale lavender colure, here eyes were deep amethyst although this could not be seen by either of the hunters, they guessed that the steel elephant whip and the gold and silver splitter chakram where hers, for they were the weapons lying next to her, they decide to take her back with them to MHHQ were they could ask her who she was one she woke up.

* * *

hope yall liked this i will up date more. please R&R thankies bye.

splitter chakram, - a verry sharp bladed metal disc that when thrown will come back (like what Xeana uses on tv.) but this metal disck when pulled on will split in half enabling the user to weild this weapon as two seprate cresent blades by holding the wave like dividerthat cuts through the center of the disc.


	2. And The Sky Rained Blood

Back at MHHQ, the strange Reploid girl was in the repair bay or so they thought as they bought in a few of the tapestries from the temple walls, X was walking to his room when he heard scared screams coming from the corridors of the repair bay. X got there as quick as he could, when he got there the Reploid girl was walking down the corridor a strange purple force bubble surrounded her sparks of lightning danced on the surface of the bubble, the floor in side were she was walking seemed warped, the bubble was of a 2 meter radius and it look as tough every thing in side other than the girl was frozen in time, X decide on shooting a plasma shot her but it stopped in time as it entered the bubble, she turned round and bounced the plasma ball between her hands. She looked at X then smiled the plasma ball came back at X and was reabsorbed by his arm cannon, it seemed that time had been reversed for the bird out of the windows had flown backwards as well, were her eyes one glowed a bright UV purple the faded to a deep amethyst and the time bubble disappeared back in side of its creator.  
She looked at X "I am sorry please come with me" her voice was soothing and angelic but tough and commanding at the same time, she headed out to the lobby of HQ then out side, where she looked up at the sky, X had followed her as well and was also looking up.

"look at the sky this planets power balance has been corrupted , by the great power war that is coming, I am sorry for the fate of this planet.. but I have to also help to save it." she said still looking up the clouds were an un usual blood red colure and it looked as though a storm was gathering, "come we must go inside, this is but the first of a horrific series of events that has befallen this planet in its time of need." she said heading in side to safety, X stayed looking at the sky as it started to rain not water but blood, it began to collect on he ground in a manor that resembled slaughter house floor, people and Reploid's ran for cover as the lightning that streaked across he sky resembled haunting figures and the thunder sounded like screams from the pits of hell its self, the entire sky seemed to be in pain.

Back in side the lobby people and Reploid's gathered round the window to witness the horrifying event for them selves, Zero came running up to them "have you herd the thunder sounds like a war I'd like to forget." he said looking at x who was covered in blood after being caught out in it." or a war that's just beginning" said the temple Reploid, who was looking out of the windows as well " X why are you covered in blood?" zero asked rubbing his hand on his friends armour, " just take a look out side" X said turning away from him, Zero looked out side the streets looked like the scene of a huge massacre, "I will tell you both what is happening when I get my helmet and my weapons back" she said standing next to zero and blood soaked X, "tell us who you are" Zero said grabbing her, his eyes showing uncertainty, fear and anger, " I am Reaver I was sent to your time to help gather a great army to fight in the coming power war" she said forcing zero of her and walking away they, followed they need to know more about this coming power war. 


End file.
